This application relates to stands for use in observing and hunting wildlife from an elevated position. More particularly, the stands involved in this application relate to tree stands or stands which are supported in part from or against a tree. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tree stand which can be easily transported, erected and used. The present invention also includes a tree stand with an improved structure for connecting the stand to the tree.
When hunting or observing game it is desirable for various reasons to be in a position elevated above the ground. The elevated position provides a better view of the surroundings and reduces the possibility of detection. In the past, various types of elevated tree stands have been in use. Prior to making the present invention I have made and marketed a single pole tree stand having a pole-type ladder leg to support a horizontal seat or platform against a tree. The platform had spikes on one side thereof and a pair of pivotally mounted spiked locking arms for gripping the sides of the tree. A cinching rope was used to force the locking arms into the sides of the tree and retain the platform in the elevated position.